


Don't worry about a thing, I've got you

by pastelinings



Series: Of War and Sky [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Demigod AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bless rick riordan and his genius, this is inspired from the percy jackson series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelinings/pseuds/pastelinings
Summary: Jihoon realizes that the boy who smiles like the sun, hides storms that even he can't handle.a soonhoon! demi god au based on the percy jackson series by rick riordan





	Don't worry about a thing, I've got you

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! so this is a soonhoon!demigod au request from leethekwon! i had so much fun writing it! because i thought about this for some time, i feel like i could actually write more for this au. i'm very excited as to where it's headed.
> 
> leethekwon thank you so so much for your request, i got so pumped preparing for it and it's because of you that more ideas started to brew in my mind. i do hope you like it and thank you for entertaining my questions about the series! sending lots of love to you!! <3
> 
> happy reading and thank you everyone! i hope you like it!

 

Jihoon pushes away the branches and leaves that fall in front of his face, the boy becoming more impatient as he makes his way past the large amount of greenery. Once he’s found his way outside, he finds himself by the lake and decides to look around if only to spot his target. By now, the moon has already gone up and is clearly reflected against the cerulean waves, a soft breeze blowing away Jihoon’s blonde locks ever so gently.

Said target is sitting down by the last few patches of land that soon transform into body of water, a dark head of hair turned low as he creates ripples by the lake using a twig.

Jihoon sighs and sits next to the boy without giving him a glance, focusing instead on the very serene setting before him.

“I see you still haven’t gotten yourself patched up, big guy.”

Soonyoung chuckles as he hears this and shakes his head, dropping the twig to resort to bringing his knees up to his chest instead, ignoring the purple bruises and cuts that paint his arms and legs.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon continues. “-I still don’t understand why you can’t let go just a little.”

A sigh.

“You know damn well why I can’t, Ji.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around himself, if only to provide some sense of false comfort.

“Both.”

“Regardless. We’re all trained like warriors here, we can handle oursel—“

Soonyoung cuts Jihoon off by abruptly pulling down the younger boy’s sleeve, revealing to them both the large scar that runs along the pale skin of his right shoulder, a painful reminder to the taller male of the events that occurred in the past. Jihoon’s expression is unreadable before he finally lets his walls down and shows a sense of concern in the gaze that he gives Soonyoung.

“That’s not what you said when I lost control and hurt you, the rest of our friends, and more innocent people.”

“Soonyoung, we were at a war. You had to fight, we all did-“

“And I ended up killing almost everyone in the area! Nobody at camp looks at me the same way anymore. Everyone thinks I’m some killer just waiting to let loose—“

“I don’t think that.” Jihoon states, reaching out to hold Soonyoung’s hand and squeezing it in reassurance. There’s a storm brewing in Soonyoung’s eyes and his brows are furrowed, the gears turning in his head in an attempt to form more sentences, reasons, to counter Jihoon.

“The point is I’d rather that you let go even just a tiny bit instead of allowing yourself to get beat up like this during training and Catch the Flag.”

“Well, _I’d_ rather it be this way than turning into some bloodthirsty monster.” Soonyoung answers, his voice firm.

“You are not _him_ , Soonyoung. You are _not_ your father. Just because you’re the son of Ares, doesn’t mean you hunger for war and violence.” Jihoon presses, trying to soothe the boy in front of him but failing with the way his voice raises slightly in volume, an act of fighting for dominance over the conversation.

Soonyoung throws his head back to give a bitter laugh.

“That’s like saying you aren’t Zeus’ son, your _Highness_. You can’t just deny it to cover up facts, Prince of Olympus.”

“Soonyoung, we aren’t denying anythi—“

“No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, the same blood flows within my veins! I’m a weapon, Jihoon, that’s what he made me for, and that’s never going to change!” Soonyoung exclaims, frustration etched clearly on his features and in the tone of his voice. “Even if I try to hold back, or run away from any battle, I feel it, Ji. I feel something dark brewing inside of me. When I see blood, I…” Soonyoung trails off, his voice faltering and becoming weak as he turns away from Jihoon’s gaze, focusing instead on the hand that Jihoon is still holding him with.

Jihoon feels his heart ache watching Soonyoung like this. The boy was usually full of life, always smiling like the sun and spreading joy and positivity everywhere he went. Seeing Soonyoung so confused and afraid, of what he was, is and what he could possibly become, made Jihoon wish he could change the hands of Fate.

“When I see blood…I enjoy it.” Soonyoung continues in a hushed whisper, his hands starting to shake as he bites his lower lip. “There’s this rush, Ji. It’s an exciting, powerful, adrenaline- like rush that I feel in my gut when I see people bleeding, like I want to see more and more of it. It’s…addicting.” Soonyoung breathes out, stiffening slightly when he feels Jihoon’s smooth hands cup his face to have him look at the other.

Soonyoung feels tears prickle at the corner of his eyes when he meets Jihoon’s gaze. “It feels good. It feels incredible, empowering, much so that I’m afraid that if I let myself go even just a bit, I might end up killing someone for real. W-what if that person ends up being—“

“It won’t be me, stupid. I’ll zap you with a trillion volts if I have to.” Jihoon murmurs before smiling softly at Soonyoung, who has visibly relaxed in his hold.

Jihoon uses his other hand to carefully brush away Soonyoung’s fringe that sweeps right above his brows, before leaning in to press his forehead against his.

“I’m afraid, Jihoon. I’m afraid that I’ll lose myself and end up losing you in the process.”

“You won’t be losing anybody, alright? Besides, I’m not easy to kill.”

“Ji, don’t talk like that. I don’t want to hear anything about--”

“I’m just telling you the truth, Soonyoung.” Jihoon murmurs, pulling away slightly to look into the other’s eyes whose brown orbs have become vulnerable and expressive.

“I won’t go down without a fight. _We_ won’t go down without a fight, remember that.”

Soonyoung nods before feeling warmth rise up his face, heating his cheeks when Jihoon leans in to brush his lips lightly against his own.

“I know you, Soonyoung. When you’ve set your mind and heart onto something, especially the people you love, you’re unstoppable. Even Ares won’t see it coming. I trust you with everything, even my own life. So please, trust yourself too okay? Trust yourself a little more and become more confident in your capabilities. I’ll be there to support you all the way.”

Soonyoung’s heart rate spikes up, not just because Jihoon has suddenly opened up to him like this, but because of how sincere the words are. It’s all too real, much too real.

Soonyoung can’t find the right words to say yet and so he responds by leaning in to return the kiss, actually pressing his lips against Jihoon’s, making the smaller boy gasp at the sudden action and wrap his arms around Soonyoung’s neck. The movement of their lips against each other is slow and intimate, as if they were pouring out all their untold secrets and harboured feelings into the kiss.

Before things become heated, the two demigods suddenly pull away in surprise as a shocking boom of thunder makes its presence known, accompanied by lightning which flashes through the sky. Soonyoung and Jihoon laugh at their own reactions, Soonyoung pecking Jihoon on the lips as rain begins to pour down unto them.

“I think you still need more practice with this whole…weather control thing.”

“It’s not that easy, doofus. What about _you_ try controlling the air, weather and sky—“

“I said more practice, I didn’t say anything about it being easy, jeez.” Soonyoung chuckles as he cups Jihoon’s face in his hands, the smaller boy scrunching his nose before giving a smile.

“Thank you…for finding me. Literally and figuratively. For listening to me and my problems, particularly my dad issues, and just for being a constant in my life. Thank you for everything.”

Jihoon shakes his head, a smile still on his face as he pulls Soonyoung in for a warm embrace.

“You’re welcome. I’d do anything for you.”

“I’d do anything for you too.” Soonyoung murmurs back, squeezing Jihoon in his arms regardless of them getting drenched in the rain.

 

 

 

 

It is to the camp's surprise and amusement that even though the Son of Zeus and the Son of Ares are an unstoppable pair, the two have managed to get themselves brought down by a terrible cold the following day.

 

So much for being a demigod.

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaa my first demigod au (based off the percy jackson series). i haven't read the books (i've only seen the films and did my own research regarding it) so i deeply apologize for any inaccuracies, misrepresentation etc. i really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> this is set in between a number of events and so if you'd like to understand or know more about soonyoung and jihoon's profile, i've made a starter character background for them here:
> 
> Soonyoung's: [here](https://twitter.com/faerieuji/status/1029000275854389254)  
> Jihoon's: [here](https://twitter.com/faerieuji/status/1029000331978403841)
> 
> again, thank you!! i hope to write more about this au soon <3


End file.
